1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reciprocating mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism of a spinning reel for reciprocating a spool mounted on a reel unit of the spinning reel movably back and forth in association with a rotation of a master gear.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, an oscillation mechanism is mounted on a spinning reel for uniformly winding a fishing line on a spool. A reduction gear oscillation mechanism having a gear cam that engages with a master gear and a traverse cam oscillation mechanism having a worm shaft that rotates in association with a pinion gear have been known in the conventional art.
The traverse cam oscillation mechanism includes a worm shaft, an interlocking mechanism and a sliding member. The worm shaft is arranged parallel to a spool shaft. The spool is secured to the spool shaft. The interlocking mechanism rotates the worm shaft. The sliding member engages with the worm shaft. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-18639.
The sliding member in this type of oscillation mechanism includes a body member and an engaging member that is stored in the body member. A helical groove is formed on an outer periphery of the worm shaft. A front end portion of the engaging member engages with the helical groove. A circular through hole is formed in the body member so that it penetrates the body member in a direction intersecting with the worm shaft. A base end portion of the engaging member is slidably inserted into the through hole. The base end portion of the engaging member is a columnar shaft portion with a diameter that is cut to be smaller than that of the front end portion thereof. In addition, a female threaded portion is formed on a rear end of the spool shaft. The sliding member is fastened to the spool shaft by screwing a bolt into the female threaded portion. Therefore, when the sliding member shifts back and forth along the worm shaft, the spool shaft also shifts back and forth.
When the shaft portion of the engaging member is cut into a columnar shape, a burr or a cutting scar may be generated in a corner portion of the shaft portion. Because of this, after cutting the engaging member, barreling is performed on the engaging member. During barreling, the engaging member and an abrasive compound are mixed in an abrasive tank, and rotated and shaken therein. Thus, the burr and cutting scar of the engaging member is removed as the abrasive compound strikes against the engaging member.
In the aforementioned conventional oscillation mechanism, barreling is performed on the engaging member after the cutting thereof. In this kind of barreling, an abrasive compound with large particles may be used for shortening the amount of time for abrasion. However, the diameter of the shaft portion of the engaging member is formed to be smaller than that of the front end portion thereof. Therefore, when the abrasive compound with large particles is used, the abrasive compound may not easily contact a stepped portion between the shaft portion and the front end portion. Accordingly, the shaft portion may be formed in a tapered shape and the diameter thereof may be entirely reduced from the base end portion side to the front end portion side. In this way, if the tapered shaft portion whose diameter is entirely reduced from the base end portion side to the front end portion side is formed and inserted into the through hole of the body member, a slight gap is generated between the shaft portion and the through hole throughout the through hole. Thus, when the slight gap is generated, and the shaft portion of the engaging member slides through the through hole, there is a possibility that the shaft portion wobbles in the through hole. As a result, the sliding member is prevented from smoothly reciprocating back and forth.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved reciprocating mechanism of a spinning reel that prevents a sliding member from wobbling when sliding. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.